


Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (or is it you'll never know), How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love, bad poetry again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(italic is phil)</p><p>also I just can't stop writing poetry (if you can even call it that) even though I'm bad at it. xx</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> (italic is phil)
> 
> also I just can't stop writing poetry (if you can even call it that) even though I'm bad at it. xx

Sweater crinkled 

Hair messy and eyes closed

Letting out soft snores

 

_He’s looking at the sleeping form_

_Knowing it’s creepy but can’t look away_

_Holding on to the moment as long as possible_

 

He starts to stir a bit

Opening his eyes and closing them again because of the sunlight

 

_He gets out of bed_

_Knowing the other won’t remember a thing about yesterday_

_He bows his head and walks to the door._


End file.
